


Wolf like me

by sbingle2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: Stiles' body makes the choice for him to be Derek's mate... obviously he is against the idea, but his body chooses for him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 96





	Wolf like me

**Author's Note:**

> First time dabbling with Teen Wolf, I hope you enjoy!

"Just so you know... I'm not afraid of you."

Those words would haunt me...

How could I be feeling this way about a high school kid? I mean he's 18 but I'm 26, he's also a human... I'm a wolf, an alpha at that. But, this kid... God he's gonna be the death of me.

"You annoy me." He looked over his shoulder at me standing in his doorway, I sniffed... smelling. I could smell it, we were alone in that house. "Where's your dad Stiles?" I feel my pulse picking up because I'm fighting every nerve in my body that's trying to get me to jump on him. I stepped a little closer to him sitting there at the computer "he's out of town, just me here for a few days." I felt the spark tingle through me, my fingers burned I heard those word and before I knew it my hands were grabbing his shoulders. He screamed "Derek what the fuck?!" I pushed him against his bedroom wall, he was obviously terrified of me. His eyes were like saucers and I flashed my smile at him, the alpha wolf in me lit my eyes up bright red and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Please don't kill me." He whimpered, I leaned in. My fangs were right there, I pressed them to his neck and I felt his body go limp under me. His heart was thundering under my arm that I had across his chest. I stopped trying to scare him and I ran my tongue up his neck before placing a kiss on his jawline, he tasted like sweat and honey. He shuttered beneath me, I felt him reach up to snake his deft fingers through my hair. He pulled it and I growled, he quickly froze again and put his arms down. I whispered in his ear "if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already. Relax." I could hear the fear in his voice when he asked me "what do you want to do with me then?" I let out a soft laugh "I want to fuck you." He took in a deep breath and before I knew it he had pushed me off of him, not that I was using much force to hold him. 

I didn't move but maybe a foot or two away from him and he stared at me "Derek. What are you trying to do to me?" I looked at him "I told you. I want to fuck you." He wiped his hands over his face as I slipped my jacket off, he was wearing a thin t-shirt, baggy sweatpants. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, "I make you nervous?" He shook his head "No!" Almost angry I would assume such a thing and I snickered "I can hear your blood coursing in your veins. Your heart is thundering in your chest. Now, either you don’t trust me when I say I'm not going to kill you.. but, you don't smell like fear... so I'm going with the fact that I make you nervous." He swallowed hard "Derek but you're not gay." I shook my head "Alphas don't choose their mates... the mate chooses the alpha." He narrowed his eyes "I never agreed to sleeping with you Derek." I raised my eyebrow stepping back up so I was in his face now shirtless "your blood, your smell... its like ecstacy to me... your brain not have chosen me to be your alpha but your body did." I reach out, putting my hands on his hips "and when did my body call out to you?" He asked using air quotes and I smiled "when you told me you weren't afraid of me." When you spoke to me, the way you spoke to me.. your body flipped a switch... now, I can't. I won't leave you alone." He looked me in the eyes and I sneered when I heard Scott yelling up the stairs, I quickly stole a kiss from him before whispering "this isn't over." I jumped out his window and disappeared into the trees behind his house. 

I got maybe half a mile then realized I left my shirt and jacket in his room, I shrugged I would be back later for it... for him. I was fighting all my instincts to kill him the whole time, this kid crawls under my skin something fierce but his body calls to me. Wheter I like it or not I'm his alpha. fuck... why couldn't it be someone else literally anyone but him! This would be a long process I could tell already, but my brain and blood saying kill him while my cock aches to be inside him. My body was sending me all kinds of fucked up mixed signals, what is wrong with me... wolves don't kill their mates, spiders do. But, I wanted to fuck him and rip his head off all at the same tome. I made it back to my apartment across town and I texted Stiles.

D: Hey, come over.  
S: NO! You raked your fangs over my throat and then told me you want to fuck me.  
D: I wasnt gonna hurt you, I want to... but I won't   
S: Oh yeah Derek that's real convincing! What you gonna kill me then fuck me or fuck me then kill me?!  
D: I just wanna fuck you. I won't kill you.  
S: Absolutely not. You are not getting anywhere near me.  
D: I told you I can't leave you alone.  
S: Fuck you and your wolfy instincts  
D: Ouch.  
S: Goodnight Derek  
D: Just let me fuck you.  
S: NO!   
D: PLEASE!  
D: Stiles, just come over... you know you want me.  
D: Stiles?

Finally I gave it up, he would come around... what do guys do for girls when they wanna impress them? Flowers? Chocolates? A date? I finally snapped out of my thoughts scolding myself because I was sounding like a desperate boyfriend who'd pissed off his girl now. I jumped to my feet when I heard a growl outside my window then saw Scott take off back towards town, all wolfed out and I knew I had to intervene. 'The fuck are you up to McCall?' I thought to myself. I jumped the stairwell and bolted out of the door after him, Scott wasn't an alpha but he had the potential... he just wasn't like me. I followed him carefully, he ended up at Stiles' house and I really wanted to know what the fuck he was up to. A protective streak in me reared it's ugly head, the thought of him like that near Stiles made my blood boil. I hid in the bushes as he morphed back to human and walked in the house, I snuck up to the door and checked the knob it was locked and my pulse began to pound. 'Why is he locking himself in there with him or who is he locking out?' The thoughts raced through my mind, the worst thought I had was the fact that wolves sometimes kill the alpha's mate... but they were best friends and surely he wouldn't hurt Stiles. I couldn't chance it, I kicked the door in and growled up the stairs "McCall I know you're in here." All I heard was Stiles' annoyed screaming "what the fuck" was all I could make out as he came down the stairs screaming at me... God he's beautiful when he's pissed off. 

Scott was right behind him and he stepped between us and I saw red "Move Scotty boy. You don't wanna come between an alpah and his mate do you?" Scott's eyes got wide and he looked at me and then to Stiles "you what?!" He screamed and Stiles was annoyed he put his hands on his hips "I have not done anything with him! He tried to kill me earlier today!" Scott was immediately on me pinning me to the door frame "get off me McCall!" He growled and I growled in return, he was tough, strong but I let out a deep growl from inside my chest to which he responded by letting me go and backing up I looked at Stiles my eyes red again and I bared my fangs "tell me why he locked the door Stiles." Really annoyed now he spat back "because of you!" I shook my head "don't lie to me Stilinski." He rolled his eyes "fine Derek! You caught me. I was gonna let him fuck me!" I felt my heart crumble which was a whole new feeling for me and I whispered "why." He looked at me "because, I know how wolf law works... alpha or not you can't take another wolf's mate." I backed up and I looked at him "fine... I give up, I'm not going anywhere but I'm gonna let your body show you what you really want.. you'll see in time." 

I turned and left, I knew it wouldn't take long for him to realize what I was talking about... the more times we interact the stronger the urges will become for both of us until we fulfill what destiny has set out for us, I didn't worry I knew he would come to me. My phone started ringing I looked at the caller ID and it was Stiles

Derek: "hello?"  
Stiles: *yelling into the phone* "what the fuck is wrong with you! You broke my door! How am I supposed to fix this?"   
As he was yelling I had pulled the phone away from my ear and sighed  
Derek: "look. All I came by to do was to see if you wanted me yet... Scott locked the door. He started it."   
Stiles: "no Derek he didn't! This is my house... mine! I do not belong to you so therefore you are in the wrong because it was locked to keep you out."  
Derek: "what you do not understand is now that you're marked.. you do belong to me. Whether you like it or not. Just wait, one day you will see what it's like to move to the call of the alpha."

With that he hung the phone up on me all I could do was roll my eyes and keep walking back to my apartment, I was really getting tired of this kid jerking me around but all I could do was cool my heels. I made it back to my apartment, where I stripped and got into my bed. I slept naked, too restricting with clothes on. The thoughts of Stiles started flooding into my brain, I couldn't stop them and my cock got harder with every thought. I was painfully hard, I snaked a hand under my sheets and wrapped it around my throbbing cock. Moaning, I began to stroke myself slowly. My phone vibrated on the dresser, I ignored it and kept my pace. I was so close, but my release was interrupted by my phone ringing. I growled and snatched it off the dresser, looking at the caller ID I was annoyed... it was Stiles, the biggest cock tease I ever had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting. I answered, somewhat out of breath because I tend to get a little aggressive when I jack off.

Derek: "what Stiles?"  
Stiles: "don't fucking bark at me, I wanna know why the fuck I am having dreams of you."  
Derek: "I told you that you'd see... now I'm in the middle of something if you don't mind."  
Stiles: "what are you doing at this hour.. why do you sound winded."   
Derek: "I'm busy, call me tomorrow."   
Stiles: "you're not doing anything illegal are you? Are you hunting? What are you hunting?" 

By that time I was highly annoyed so I snapped at him...

Derek: "Stiles I am trying to jack off if you do not mind!" 

He hung up the phone but by that time my orgasm was ruined, I tossed my phone on the bed and flipped my TV off. Rolling over onto my stomach I got comfortable and my phone started ringing again, looking at the caller ID I huffed. 'I'm gonna kill him when I get the chance.' Was all I could think as I answered the phone

Derek: "Stiles you'd better be dying or I'm going to kill you myself."  
Stiles: "come get me. I have no door and I can't stay here with wolves wandering the town."  
Derek: "call Scott."  
Stiles: "I'm not his responsibility though... you're my alpha right?"  
Derek: "Yeah I'm your alpha and right now you are on my last fucking nerve."  
Stiles: "just come get me so I have some place safe to sleep."   
Derek: "for the love of God.. fine! Be ready in 5 minutes. I'm not walking."

He hung up the phone before I had a chance to say anything else, and I realized just how angry that made me for him to hang up on me. I pulled up outside of his house and honked the horn, no one would dare steal from the sheriff's house. He came out of the hole where his front door had been, he was wearing baggy pants and a huge hoodie. I looked at him when he got in the car "I hope you aren't planning on sleeping in my bed with that on?" He huffed "your couch is fine for me to sleep on." I looked at him "oh you'll be in my bed." He rolled his eyes and I drove out of his driveway, we pulled up outside my building and I waited for him to get out of the car. 

We walked into my apartment, and Stiles tossed his bags down beside my couch then flopped onto it. I knew it wouldn't be long before he ended up in the bed with me... being this close to me, his body would call out for me louder and louder now until he gave in. I stripped naked again and back into my bed, I had left my door open. I wasn't asleep when I heard his bare feet slightly sticking to my wooden floor, he was nervous, his feet were sweating. 'What is he looking for?' I thought to myself, I figured I might as well see what he was up for.. looking at the clock it said two thirty. I pulled on my boxers and walked out of my room, I found him in the kitchen. Sitting his ass on my counter eating my ice cream, I flipped the light on although I could see him without it.. wolf thing. He jumped "I can't sleep." I grabbed a bottle of water out of my fridge "sweet tooth?" I took a huge swig of my water and looked at him he pulled the spoon out of his mouth and licked it. "I can't get you out of my head, I'm eating ice cream to cool off... I'm having hot flashes." I smirk "that didn't take as long as I thought it would." He rolled his eyes, putting the spoon in the sink and putting the lid back on the ice cream and putting it back in the freezer 'cocky little twat has made himself at home.' was all I could think.

I looked him up and down "get some sleep" I whispered before disappearing back into the darkness of my bedroom, I put my water on the dresser beside my bed and I was about to slide my boxers off when I heard a soft tapping on my door. I opened it and Stiles was standing there, he was trembling and he looked me in the eyes "can, I sleep in here with you?" I smiled softly and stepped aside for him to walk in. My room was huge, but for a one bedroom one bathroom apartment that's what you expect. My king size 4 poster bed, covered in black jersey sheets, I had no comforter or blanket on the bed because I'm a wolf.. I stay warm, my furniture was light white oak, the walls of my room a cool dusky blue gray, my bathroom had a huge wall length mirror and a shower that most people would kill for. No tub but I wasn't a pampering kind of guy, he blushed and turned around as I slid my boxers back off and climbed into bed. He looked away and then back to me as I laid on my stomach propped up looking at him, "why are you naked?" He was obviously scared to death. "I sleep naked, just stay on your side over there it won't be an issue." 

He climbed into bed and within 5 minutes he had thrown all nervousness aside and was packed up behind me in the fetal position, his face between my shoulder blades and his left hand tucked under my arm resting on my ribcage. His hand on my bare flesh was driving me wild, his breathing was so steady and soft that I assumed he was asleep. I got a shock when I felt him stretch out and his arm snaked around my body and across my chest, he rested his hand on my pec and I felt him nuzzle his face behind my ear... I'll never forget the words he said or how softly he spoke "Derek... I need you." It was primal instincts driving me after that as I rolled over and pushed him flat on his back, those deep brown eyes looking at me and I felt every urge to murder him in my bed right there... they subsided, I knew this was it, this was the moment...

He reached up to touch my face as I rested between his legs and leaned down to kiss him, his kiss was desperate. I moaned into the kiss as I felt his soft hands gripping at my shoulders, he whispered my name and I lost it right there. I quickly but carefully slid his hoodie off of him before kissing his neck and chest, I felt him tense up but I whispered "calm down, I'll never hurt you." He nodded and moaned, I rutted my hard cock against his clothed ass cheeks. I bit my lip "let's get these off" I pulled his sweat pants and his underwear down, his cock sprang up. He was decent size, 7 or 7.5 inches and decent girth too, I licked my lips and looked at him "may I?" He looked confused "may you what?" I smirked before lowering my mouth down on his cock, a desperate moan escaping his lips. His cock was begging to be touched and this wasn't just about me... I might be alpha but alpha's take very good care of their mates. 

I looked up with my mouth full of his hard leaking cock, his eyes rolled and his head lulled back as he moaned my name. I stopped to pull his pants the rest of the way off, I resumed my efforts as I reached up and put my right hand on his chest. Holding up my pointer finger he slowly licked it then began to suck it in time with how I was sucking his cock, 'oh fuck yes' my brain was screaming. I stopped him and I slid down, I rested my head on his leg inner thigh, I pushed his right leg up with my left hand to expose his perfect tight hole He was untouched and I knew it, the thought excited me even more. He moaned as I spit onto my finger tips and rubbed them over his hole, as I slipped one in to the first knuckle he whined my name softly. I gently shushed him, I slid my finger in slowly. I curled it slightly and hit his prostate, he bucked and moaned my name like a desprate slut. I bit my lip, slowly adding a second finger I moaned as he began to fuck himself down on them. I watched him writhing as he fucked himself with my fingers, he reached down and even grabbed my wrist holding my hand still as he began to desperately bounce up and down on them. I moaned and stopped him, sitting up I spit into my hand and slicked my cock up. I positioned myself at his hole and I slowly slid the head of my cock in, he moaned and made a face. I knew it hurt but I paused to let him adjust.

Within maybe a minute my cock was balls deep inside of him, fuck he felt so good. He was tight and warm, I moaned his name as I pulled put and thrust hard back into him. This was it, this was the moment I finally got to fuck my mate. I was unhinged, I was thrusting so wildly. This was rough, raw and he was a moaning mess on my cock. He stopped me after a few seconds and he pushed me back softly, my hard cock popped out of his tight hole and I moaned at the loss of the friction. But, before I knew it he was bent over for me like a bitch in heat and I lunged at him. I snatched him back to me, his ass cheeks fit the curve of my hips perfectly. I easily slid my cock back into him, resuming the hard thrusting. I felt it, my orgasm building already.. deep inside my stomach. The heat, the pressure... I knew it was going to be over too soon. I kept thrusting, I couldn't stop now. I moaned his name and gave him a warning "m'coming Stiles." He looked oved his shiulder at me, his eyes full of lust and he whispered another set of words I'll never forget "cum inside me." With those words as lost it, I pulled him down my cock buried completely inside of him. My cum exploding inside of him, he moaned at the feeling and he came on the bed beneath him. I stayed still, cock buried inside of him until it finally started to soften. 

I pulled out of him, my cum dripping from him and I walked to my bathroom to grab a towel. I returned to bed and cleaned him up, he watched me intently as I took special care not to rub the towel on him too hard.. I knew his ass was sore, no need in making it feel like sandpaper rubbing on it. He whispered "wolves mate for life right?" I looked up and smiled "I'm not going anywhere." He reached for me and I leaned into kiss him soflty, we finally got settled into bed and he rested his head on my chest. I kissed the top of his head and I heard him whsisper "just so you know.. still not afraid of you." I pulled him against me tighter and whispered back "good." It wasn't long before we both drifted off to sleep... its really funny how being content in life and feeling needed can complete a person. Even a wolf like me.


End file.
